Existing truck storage systems generally comprise a box frame or cabinet structure having drawers that is placed within a truck bed and secured to the truck bed via brackets and holes drilled in the truck bed. Such storage systems generally do not extend the full width of the truck bed, thus not fully utilizing the available storage space, and the storage systems may create gaps and areas between the storage systems and the truck bed sidewalls in which various materials can become trapped and/or lost. Further, the loading and/or hauling of materials on top of the storage systems is rendered more difficult and less reliable by such gaps and areas between the storage systems and the truck bed sidewalls. In addition, the box frame or cabinet structure may not be designed to carry heavy loads that would be suitable for the truck bed alone, and/or the use of the drawers within the storage systems may be adversely affected by such heavy loads placed thereon. Moreover, storage systems that may be designed to carry heavy loads may add excessive weight to the truck bed, thereby adversely affecting vehicle performance, such as for example, handling, torque, speed, fuel economy, and others.